Camille Belcourt
'''Camille Belcourt '''is a recurring antagonist in the Freeform dark fantasy/action TV series ''Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments. ''She is the secondary antagonist in Season 1 and a minor but pivotal antagonist in Season 2A. She is an ancient, powerful vampire and the former leader of the Brooklyn vampire clan, before being overthrown by her former right-hand vampire, Raphael Santiago. She was played by Kaityln Leeb. Biography Beginnings Camille was in a relationship with Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, in the mid-1800s, during which Camille apparently did not take the relationship too seriously. She received a ruby necklace from him—one which eventually came into the possession of the New York Institute. After a dalliance with a mundane Russian, the couple parted ways. As head of the clan, Camille and her vampires traded antiques, mostly with beings of the Shadow World. Among their regular customers was Dorothea Rollins—Jocelyn Fray's assistant. Through Dot, Jocelyn traded with the vampires and sold some of the items at her own store. Hunt for the Mortal Cup In 2016, Camille had Raphael kidnap the mundane friend of Clary Fray, Simon Lewis, in hopes of getting the Mortal Cup from her, despite knowing that this act would break the Accords. Camille met Simon at the Hotel Dumort shortly after and played with him, using the encanto on him to get information out of him. She bit him and even let him bite her during their trance but was frustrated to learn that Clary's memories have been taken by a warlock, which Camille immediately suspected was Magnus's doing. They were interrupted when Camille smelled the presence of Shadowhunters in her building, and she ordered her minions to dispose of them, but her vampires failed to push them back. Simon attempted to escape, and Camille was just about to kill him in frustration when Raphael arrived to stop her, telling her to escape before the Shadowhunters arrived, promising to kill the mundane himself. Overthrown by Raphael When Simon returned to the hotel some time after, Camille proceeded to kill Simon. Raphael decided to help his friends resurrect Simon as a vampire to help his case against Camille. Because killing Simon was an act that broke the Accords, and because Simon was friends with Nephilim, they helped Raphael oust Camille, along with the members of the clan who immediately sided with Raphael. Camille was then imprisoned in a coffin in a heavily-guarded room at the hotel. When Clary and the others needed Camille for information, she promised to lead them to her apartment at the Upper East Side—where Dot hid the Book of the White without Camille's knowledge—in exchange for her freedom and a Writ of Transmutation with Simon, a document signed in blood between Camille and Simon that claims that Simon had asked her to Turn him into a vampire, thus protecting her from potential retribution from the Clave. Camille took off then and went into hiding. Capture A while after, her illegal activities—specifically her vampire mundane-feeding dens—were discovered by the New York Institute's new head, Victor Aldertree. Desperate to prove his detachment from the Accords violations, Raphael and other vampires allied to him, including Simon, hunted her down. Magnus accompanied Simon to Agra, India, where one of her many homes was located. There, Simon found a box, heavily-guarded by the fire-breathing cobra she received from Magnus years prior, that contained her grave dirt. The box was opened with Simon's blood—which has a touch of her blood, being his sire. Magnus sent them away and summoned her on his own; he set up a trap for her so he could confront her without risking her escape. She tried to convince him to free her, but Magnus stood his ground and sent her through a Portal to the Clave. Relationships Allies * Vampires ** Maria † - Victim (resurrected and turned) and Sired Enemies * The Clave - Enemies and Imprisoners * Simon Lewis - Victim (resurrected and turned) and Sired * Isabelle Lightwood * Alec Lightwood * Clary Fairchild * Jace Herondale * Magnus Bane - Former Boyfriend turned Enemy and Captor * Dot Rollins - Former Customer * Meliorn - Former Lover * Valentine Morgenstern † * Raphael Santiago - Former Right-Hand turned Enemy, Overthrower and Imprisoner * Brookyln vampire clan - Former Allies turned Enemies * Werewolves - Enemies Trivia * According to Raphael, Camille is around 300–400 years older than him. Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Provoker Category:Betrayed Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Power Hungry Category:Neutral Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Murderer Category:Obsessed Category:Vengeful Category:Delusional Category:Hypocrites Category:Undead Category:Torturer Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Successful Category:Book Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Love Rivals Category:Immortals